Dill Millionson
Dill Millionson '''is the main protagonist of Dillon Million: Omniforce. Dill Millionson '''Dillon "Dill" Jonathon Millionson had a normal teenaged life, until he found the Atomnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that gave him the ability to turn into many and very powerful aliens. After he got used to the Atomnitrix, he finally realised his destiny was to use it to stop evil-doers and not just use it to his own advantage. He had become famous in not only in his hometown of LoneBirch, but on Earth and beyond. Dill has yet to become an official member of the Technicians but is still affiliated with them. Dill continues to practice with the Atomnitrix to become prepared to save the world from future incidents. Appearance Dill wears a shirt which is black and has a blue stripe in the middle with a white 10 and blue stripes on the side of his shirt. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and blue and white shoes. He sometimes wears a white hooded jacket with blue stripes on both arms and a blue 10 on the right side. Dill wears the Atomnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Dill is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant, and immature boy who tends to make jokes, even when battling his enemies. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This sometimes causes conflicts between him and Azmuth. Despite his immaturity, Dillon is actually good-hearted, and his actions are encouraged above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. When hes sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Dill tends to get angry and act much more violent and aggressive as he usually does. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Dill is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaption skills when the Atomnitrix goes berserk or is hacked. Dill thinks of himself as more of a superhero than a red-spot. He often tells his team that he is a superhero and not a cop. No matter what seems to be happening he always tries to keep his selfless and heroic nature. Powers and Abilities Dill has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Liv, Bill, as well as various years of fighting aliens, and recieved basic Technician training. It's evident that Dill is extremely smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence, being able to construct even the smallest of machinery. Although Chemistry is his toughest subject, he still manages to maintain a B+ average. It is shown that Dill has a good memory. Dill is also a cross dominant, being able to skillfully wield tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Dill is the wielder of the Atomnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into 10 aliens when he first got the Atomnitrix, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Dill gets all of the creature's features, including it's appearance, voice, all of it's unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Tech Rigg being mischievous and having a desire to destroy/fix machines. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially (until his secret is revealed to the world). In addition to the primary transformations, the Atomnitrix can be used for various purposes. It has a built in Universal Translator that allows Dill to communicate with the most aliens that don't speak English. Weaknesses Dill's main ability with the Atomnitrix is also his main weakness. Whenever the Atomnitrix times out too early, it reverts him back to normal and he is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. Furthermore, in addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains it's weaknesses. He is also vulnerable to the alien's natural predator. Despite his experience in using the Atomnitrix, Dill still does not know every function of it. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the Randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Atomnitrix is designed to work only for him, Dill still has not yet mastered it. According to Azmuth, Dill may get the Master Control and an Atomnitrix upgrade on his 18th birthday. It is revealed that the Atomnitrix does not mistransform, but rather it is due to Dill hitting the Atomnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Dill has an allergy to walnuts and has a fear of owls. Dill's right eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, making it very easy to notice when he is lying. Dill's appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Dill sometimes rely too much on his alien forms for combat. Trivia *When Dillon was 10, he was very attached to his teddy bear, called "Loli". *Dill's biography is now required reading at the Technicians' Academy. It comprises approximately "three chapters and a half". *According to himself, Dill's favourite ice cream is, called "Blueberry Blizzard". *Dill shouts the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents. *Dill owns both a driver's license and a car (the car being a birthday gift from his grandpa). *Dill's best subject is Spanish, the worst being, Chemistry. *It was revealed that Dill has a Plumber's Badge despite the fact that he has not yet become a Plumber. *According to Azmuth, the Atomnitrix counts as a Plumber's Badge. *Coincidentally, he has a birth mark on his body in the shape of the Atomnitrix's symbol. *Dill was awarded a Degree of Technology from Horwits University when he built them a generator out of scrap metal and broken appliances during a major blackout. *Dill's lucky number is 10, which explains why he would wear clothing with the number 10 on it. *Dill has a talking car. *Dill's favorite beverages are various flavors of Milkshakes, his favorite food is Chili Cheese Fries and his favorite snacks are Wasabi Chips. Car.jpg|Dill's Car Gallery Dill-M.png|Original Image Dill5yrOld_Small.png|5 1/2 Year Old Dill TennysonX.png|10-11 Year Old Dill DillOffical.jpg|15 Year Old Dill Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Category:Dillon Million Stuff Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Teenagers